Bad Date Good Night
by MissSquibler
Summary: Denmark wants to impress Norway, and he does this with a date that should knock the scosk right off of his Norwegian lover... However... Things don't quiet work out the poor Dane had imagined. NorxDen One-Shot Rated M for Lemon 3


"Oh come on Norge!"

"No."

"Please~?"

"I said no."

"It's just dinner and a movie!"

"…"

"We never hang out or do anything special together anymore…~"

"…. Fine."

"Plea- Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. Are we going or not?"

"Hehe! Yes! We're going to have such a great time! I promise!"

Norway just shook his head, Denmark... Was something… He watched with emotionless cobalt blue eyes as the other moved around energetically, going on with all the fun things they would do that night. The smaller just shook his head.

"Just get your jacket and let's go." Norway grumbled. All he wanted to do was sit in his favorite chair, and read his newest bought book on Norse Mythology.

Denmark laughed loudly, and nodded. He grabbed both of their coats, and handed it to Norway. The shorter muttered thanks and Denmark grinned, leaning down and kissing the other on the cheek.

"No problem babe~"

"D-Don't call me that!" Norway grumbled out, crossing his arms, looking away.

"But I like it~"

"Well I don't."

"No fun Norge…"

At that Norway just rolled his eyes and made his way towards the garage to get in the car. However the Dane, being the oh so caring gentleman he was, got in front of the other, and opened the car door for the shorter Nordic. Norway just gave a blank look, before grumbling a thanks and sliding in.

"No problem babe~!"

"Don't call me-"The Dane had shut the door before the other could finish his demands, and practically skipped and hopped into the driver's side of the car.

"This date is going to knock your socks off! I promise ya Norgey~!"

"We'll see…."

And thus began the longest night of the Norwegian's life….

Not even ten minutes into the drive, and the 'date that was going to knock the Norwegian's socks right off' was already taking the turn for the worst. Leave it to Denmark to decide to place the time of their date right during rush hour. Denmark, not being the patient one, easily snapped the first five minutes into being stuck, honking and verbally fighting with another driver in front of them. Thus leaving poor Norway to sink slowly into the passenger seat, he prayed no one noticed him in the car with the other. If so, may Thor strike him down, right there, and then.

Almost a good half hour later, and a ticket later from a very pissed off policemen, the 'merry couple' had gotten to their destination. To the Norwegians surprise, it was a very large and high class restaurant.

"Table for two please~ under the name of Denmark~" Denmark spoke, giving the host at the podium a large, toothy grin.

The host glanced at the couple, barely looking over the reservation booklet in front of him.

"Sorry sir, there are no tables for reservation under that given name."

_Bad Move_ the Norwegian thought, glancing over to the Dane, and noticed a slight twitch in the other's eye.

"Would ya mind actually looking at the damned book this time?"

"Sir, we would like you to refrain from using such foul profanity in our restaurant."

"Yeah, whatever, sorry. Would you _please_... Double check the book?"

The host gave a grunt, and looked down at the book, and ran his finger down the list of names. He closed the book with a 'tsk' and looked at the two.

"No, I'm afraid I don't see the name Denmark with any reservations." The Dane's eye twitched again.

"That's crazy! I ordered the reservations more than a week ago!"

Norway blinked.

"… You've been planning this for that long…?"

"Oh.. Uh-"

"Sir, I'm telling you. There is not a single table under that name."

"Grrr… Fine! I'll just take my money somewhere else then! Come on Norge! There are better places then this dump to eat!" The Dane exclaimed, taking hold of the other's hand, and practically dragged them out of the restaurant.

"Stupid stuck up jackasses…" Denmark mumbled as the two of them got back into the car, a pout on his face.

"Guess we should head home... It's not too late… Late... I can still make something to eat…" Norway thought out loud, already trying to think what was in the fridge.

"What? No way babe~ I got the next greatest place to eat when all hope seems lost!" The Dane grinned at the other.

….

Why did that gleam in the other's eye seem far from comforting?

"You're kidding me…"

Norway stared at the small, brown and yellow building in front of him.

A giant yellow sign beamed 'Waffle House' only a few feet away.

"Great choice right? This place is the best place in the world!" Denmark insisted, dragging the other in, a toothy grin placed once more on his face.

"You're the biggest idiot, in the world…."

Well, dinner went…. Well… It went all right.

Besides half the food being burnt, and cold coffee, really, Norway enjoyed himself.

No really.

He did.

….

"Don't worry babe! This all will seem nothing! We still have the rest of the night~ nothing else can possibly go wrong now!"

Oh Denny boy…. You really have no clue do you…?

The next date setting was the large Cinema located in the center of the city. It was one of the largest, and played only the best movies, so the two nations had heard. Denmark seemed to have calmed down from the earlier experiences, but obviously, something hated the Dane more than even the Norwegian.

"W-what do you mean 'All sold out?' It's not even… 7o'clock!" Denmark cried out in anger.

An annoyed ticket master just nodded, sighing. The couple had interrupted his oh so hard game of packman on his Gameboy color.

"It's Friday night mister, we're booked."

"Bullshit…"

"Sir please…"

"Ugh Goddamnitalltohell! Come on… We'll… find something else then!"

Denmark stored out of the theatre, dragging the tired Norwegian behind him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Full my mother fuckin' ass…"

"It is Friday Denmark…"

"Aw! Come'on babe! Not you too…"

Norway just rolled his eyes, "So what's our next 'plan of action'?"

Oh god, that gleam in the other's eyes…

"Remember when we were still in high school? That movie store we went to all the time?" Norway gave a curt nod. "Well Netherlands told me they were still opened! Remember they had all your favorite movies!"

"Fine…"

So the couple was off once again, this time going all the way to the edges of town. The ride was silent, except for the radio, barely humming out of the stereo of the car. Denmark looked so determined, this HAD to go right! It just had to! He was going to show his Norway how even in the worst spots he could pull through for the other.

Slowly the car came to a halt in a worn down parking lot, the two stared blankly at the site before them. The rental store that had once been booming with life of high school students and people, now stood empty. The door hung loosely of the hinges that once kept it bounded in place. On the cracked window, there was a dusty sign that read the words Denmark dreaded the most that night.

"Closed…" Norway read out loud, a blank expression on his face.

"…" Norway glanced over, and felt a pang of guilt, seeing the look of defeat in the older man's eyes.

"Yeah.. Let's... go home 'kay Norge…?"The Dane whispered, as he started the car up for the last time that night, and finally, headed for home.

They finally reached home, the place both of them wanted so badly to be at that moment. Denmark got out of the car quickly, and went over to help the other, a small smile on his face. Norway made a mental note; such small smiles did not suit the other…

They walked into the house, and Norway was just hanging up his coat when the other finally decided to speak up.

"Norge, I'm sorry, I know I messed up tonight, and I feel terrible, so-"

"Idiot."

"I know! I know! And I'm really sorry No- Mmph!"

Denmark was interrupted, eyes going wide when Norway went on his tip toes and kissed the other, silently telling him to shut up, silencing him with a kiss. The kiss only lasted a second, but for the two of them, it seemed like forever.

"Norge…"

"Idiot.. Even if you failed horribly.. You still tried your hardest… And.. I admire that.."

Denmark blinked, but gave a wide smile, and slipped his arms around the other's slim waist, and held them close.

"I love you Norway…~!"

"I love you too… Denmark." With that, Denmark leaned down, and kissed the other on the lips passionately on the lips. Norway was a bit surprised, the Dane's lips usually felt rougher than they did; now they held so much more. They were soft and loving. Norway gave a faint smile against the other's lips, and wrapped his arms around the Dane's neck loosely.

Denmark smiled against the kiss, before pulling Norway close against his body, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Norway blushed at how close he was to the other, but didn't pull away or show signs of wanting to stop, no instead the shorter blond tilted his head, deepening the kiss even more. Demark parted his lips softly, and went to slide his tongue across Norway's bottom lip, wanting entrance. However, before the Dane could touch the other's soft lips, Norway pulled away, face bright red; his dark blue eyes adverted to the side. The sudden withdraw caused Denmark to tilt his head, confusion and worry shifted in his eyes.

"Norge…?"

"Could… Could we continue this… somewhere that... Isn't in front of the front door…?"

Denmark blinked, before giving a low chuckle, leaning down and giving the other's forehead a soft peck.

"Of course babe~!"

"Will you ever stop calling me that silly name…?"

"Nope!"

Norway sighed, shaking his head, but looked up at the other, a small smile on his face.

Denmark returned the smile for a brief second, before a mischief smirk made its way on to his face. Before Norway had even a chance to ask what the other was plotting, he was latterly, swept off his feet, and was now being held; bridal style. Norway's arms tightened around the other's neck, and glared up at him.

"L-Let me go idiot!" Norway mumbled, squirming a bit in the other's arms.

"Hm~ I don't think so… You're just so small and cute!"

Norway's eyes went wide, and he quickly looked away, letting out a small huff of air, cheeks bright red by this point.

Denmark just chuckled, and kissed the other on the forehead once before, before heading off with them to the bedroom. He kicked the door open with ease, and shut it once they were inside, and carried the other to the bed, carefully setting him down. Norway looked up at the other, face a bit flustered, and hair already a bit of a mess. Denmark grinned larger at the site; it was just _so damn tempting!_ He eagerly crawled onto the bed, and on top of _his_ Norway.

"Better~?" Norway wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck once more.

"Hm, a bit…"

"Let me make it, much, much more better for you then~" The Dane's voice came out as a husky purr, face mere centimeters from the other's.

"Please…" The Norwegian mumbled, looking up at the others, eyes half lidded. Denmark immediately felt his pants tighten at the seductive look his lover was giving him.

Without any more distractions, Denmark wasted no time in capturing Norway's lips with his own hungry ones. The kiss held more passion then either had felt before, and just left them both craving for more. For the second time that night, Denmark's tongue roamed its way out, and against Norway's lips. This time however, Norway parted his lips softly for the other, granting the other the entrance they had been craving since they'd walked through the door.

Denmark's tongue made its way into the other's mouth, exploring every spot of his lover's mouth that he could get at. Norway gave a small noise of pleasure, feeling the other's tongue in his mouth, his own tongue shyly moving, and pressing against the other, wanting more. Feeling the other wanting more, Denmark rubbed Norway's tongue with his own, swirling and massaging the other's tongue, drawing a small moan from the shorter.

Finally, after what seemed like a pleasurable eternity, two pulled away, panting softly, starring at each other with needy eyes.

"Is that all… You have in mind.. Idiot…?" Norway panted out, a faint smirk on his face, looking up at the other.

Denmark let out a low chuckle, and shook his head.

"Not even close… I'm just getting started." And like he said, they were just getting started.

Norway let out a gasp as Denmark's mouth went from his lips, down to his jawline, before attacking his pale neck in kisses. Kisses turned into licks, as licks turned into roughly sucks and nips, leaving hickies that would remind anyone that came near the other, he belonged to the Dane, and only the Dane. Norway was moaning in pleasure, his hands going up to unbutton, as best as his shaky hands could muster, go up and unbutton the Dane's dress shirt.

"Impatient are we now love?" Denmark teased a coy smirk on his face.

"S-shut up... And get your damn shirt off…"

Denmark grinned, and winked, sitting up a bit, and quickly finished what Norway had started on his shirt, and tossed it aside, Norway shifting to take his own shirt off, cheeks going red once more, feeling a bit lower looking at the Dane's well sculptured chest. It was obvious how much more time the other spent fighting, and working out. The small scars, and well-built six pack showed it all. Norway covered his chest, he was chubby, no he was quiet skinny, but his muscles where nothing compared to the others. Denmark arched an eyebrow at the other's shyness, but noticed how the other looked at him, and leaned down, and gave the other a small peck on the lips, swatting the Norwegians arms away, revealing his smooth stomach.

"Don't hide an inch of yourself… I want it all…" Denmark purred softly, before kissing the Norwegian once more, and leading his kissing down once more.

"Every. Last. Inch. Of. Your. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Skin." The Dane murmured between each kiss.

Norway on the other hand could now only nod, face beat red, a soft shudder going through his body at the low, husky sound of the other's voice. The volume of his moans only increased as Denmark's kisses reached his chest, and slid over to his left nipple, tongue peeking out, and giving the small pink nub a teasing lick. Norway bit his lip, trying to hold back a sharp, squeaky moan from escaping his lips. Seeing this, the Dane only gave another soft lick, looking up at the other.

"No, I want to hear your cute noises~ so badly…"

With a shaky sigh, Norway gave up holding back his moans, and not even a second after he let go of his lip, a long moan escaped his lips as the Dane took the perk nipple into his mouth, and started to suckle on it. The Dane's free hand went over, and gave the right, neglected nipple attention, pinching and rubbing it slowly. Norway arched his back, wanting, no needing, desperately more attention from the other. He now felt the same pain the other felt in his lower-regions. Pants becoming far tighter than they had seemed less than an hour earlier.

Hearing the other's moans, the Dane couldn't help but grin against the pale skin of his lover. He was taking in every squeak; every moan the other let out, knowing this was a rare opportunity. His grin only grew once the left nipple had become hard from all the attention, and quickly switched, his mouth going to the left, and his hand to the right, Norway's moans only increasing in volume.

"S-stop.. Teasing... And... Get on with it already…!" Norway groaned, back arched into the other's touch, hips grinding a bit against the others in the process, causing both of them to let out low moans of pleasure and need.

"Impatient, and demanding? My, my Norge, I didn't know you liked it like that…~" Denmark grinned devilishly as he released the other's nipples, sitting up a bit to straddle the other's waist. Norway just glared up at the other, rolling his eyes. Denmark just chuckled more, and moved down on the other, and worked at undoing the other's belt buckle, before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the Norwegians black slacks. With one quick movement, the pants where gone. Denmark smirked, running a finger over the tent that stood in Norway's pale blue boxers, causing the other to let out a small gasp, and try to cover their face.

"Someone, is extremely horny….~"

"S-shut up! You... You are too!"

"I so am…~ All thanks to you too.."

"S-shut up and get on with it already!"

Denmark nodded, and leaned down, and kissed the hard, clothed member in front of him. Norway blushed darker, and moved his hips a bit, mentally telling the other to hurry up. Denmark chuckled, and hooked his index and middle finger on each side of Norway's boxers, and slowly slid them down off the other's smooth legs, revealing the treasure he had been longing for, for a very, very long time.

"Q-quit staring… It's embarrassing…" Norway mumbled, trying to close his legs a bit, but only to be stopped by the Dane's larger hands.

"What did I say about hiding yourself…? And alright. Hm.. Do you have any lube…?" It took the other to realize, up until now, lube was very important. It wasn't their first time, In fact, the couple had done it several times, but the time in between, much to the Dane's dismay, was quite far apart.

Norway gave a small nod, and reached over to the night stand next to the bed, opening the draw, he dug around before finding a small tube and handing, it to the other, cheeks bright red. Denmark took the lube from the other, and grinned, opening it up, and squeeze a decent amount onto his other hand, making sure to coat his fingers as best as he could. He knew the other would deny him anything for a while if he didn't prepare everything properly. After he made sure his fingers where well coated, he leaned down, and smiled, seeing Norway spreading his legs a bit more, his gaze adverted. Denmark gave a small kiss to Norway's inner thigh, before he ran a coated digit around his lover's entrance, before slowly sliding into the other, shuddering at the tightness. Norway's face turned bright red at the intrusion, he just could never get used to that first digit inside of him…

After his finger was all the way in, Denmark looked up at his lover, waiting to see the muscles on that round, perfect face relax, telling the other to go on. Once those cobalt blue eyes opened, and stared down at the other, love and lust flowing through them, the Dane knew he could continue. And he did. His index finger moved around inside of the other, preparing for a second finger. Norway squirmed a bit at the movement, however his squirming was softly halted by Denmark's free hand, resting on his lover's hip lightly, trying to keep him in place.

Feeling the other was ready, he slowly pulled out the finger, until only the tip remained in, and soon joined the index tip, came the middle finger's tip. Slowly, the two fingers entered the other, causing a mixture of a moan of pleasure and discomfort flow from the soft lips of the Norwegian. Denmark continued pushing both of them in, before pausing once more, letting the other get used to the feeling, before long Norway was moaning for more, his impatience was running low, much to the Dane's liking. He really didn't like going slow, but then again, he didn't like causing his precious Norway harm. He had to sacrifice his own need, especially if he was going to want more in the future.

Denmark began to scissor his fingers inside of his lover, spreading them apart, moving them in and out. Norway all the while was moaning, and gripping the sheets out of pleasure. The foreplay always made him crave for release, but he knew his cravings would be solved once the third finger had finished through and something better entered his sweet entrance. His wish was quickly granted, as before he could fully register, the third finger was pumping in and out of his entrance, his moans, now cries of pleasure, calling to the other nation in need. He was sick of the foreplay at this point.

"Ngh! Denmark~! Please... I... I need you! S-So ah~ badly... P-Put it in already!" The pleas were music to Denmark's ears. He wasted no time in pulling his fingers out, ignoring the small whimper from Norway, the other should know by now that he wouldn't stay empty for long. Denmark sat up, and with a bit of trouble, quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers, the relief of pressure being released, so sweet.

Grabbing the bottle of lube next to Norway's hips once more, he popped the cap open, and poured more of the clear lubricant onto his fingers, and quickly ran his hand up and down his hard shaft, a sigh of satisfaction slipping past his lips. How he needed attention on his vital regions so badly. However, he stopped once he thought he had lathered himself up well enough. He positioned himself above the other; hard member at the other's loosened entrance, their mouths only centimeters apart. The two stared longingly into each other's eyes for few seconds, before Norway nodded to the other, telling him he was ready. Denmark nodded back, kissing the other hungrily as he slid his length into the other quickly, Norway let out a cry of discomfort, him and Denmark both knew the Dane was bigger than three fingers, and having him enter into the Norwegian only reminded them both. Tight warmth surrounded the Dane's length, while the Norwegian felt his once empty entrance, being filled, far more then he would normally believe could happen.

Norway's cry of displeasure was swallowed up in Denmark's kiss. The Dane pushed in the rest of the way, before staying there, letting the other grow accustomed to the feeling, waiting for those eyes to open, or the nod of the head, anything, anything at all to tell the Dane to move, to create that much needed friction.

Finally, there it was, that small moan, and the flutter of the other's open, and the Dane knew the other was ready for the upcoming waves of pleasure they would both receive. Starting out slow the Dane slowly pulled out, before quickly moving back in and out of his lover, and before long he was thrusting in and out of the other.

"Denmark~ S-so… Nhh~ Good.. M-More~ Please. I want more…"Norway moaned out, his hips bucking upwards to meet the other's touch.

How could the Dane possibly say no to such requests? His thrusts began to quicken, becoming faster, and harder. Both of their moans could only get louder. Denmark leaned down and kissed his lover, the kiss had long become sloppy due to the lust passing through both of their bodies.

Norway's cries of pleasure got louder, he could feel his stomach turn in pleasure, his climax was getting so close. He could tell the other was getting close as well, the way his breathing became more labored at this point, and his thrusts, where becoming more jagged and out of synch with his own thrusts.

"Norway~ Ah….! God.. You feel so wonderful… Hn…" Denmark panted out, giving his lover more long hard thrusts, not wanting this moment to end.

Norway's cheeks went a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible at this point, and wrapped his legs around the other, pulling Denmark closer. That seemed to do it, Denmark had found his lover's sensitive spot, the spot that drove the Norwegian to show emotions no other nation could only dream about seeing.

"DENMARK! Right there! Oh god! More!" Norway cried out in absolute bliss, his thrusting upwards roughly. Denmark gave a grin, and nodded, continuing to thrust as hard as he could, angling to that spot.

Norway couldn't handle the building pleasure anymore, it was too much, white spots began to cover his vision. With one last loud cry of pleasure, he came, his seed going onto both his and Denmark's stomachs. Denmark's release didn't take long after. Norway tightened around the other's member, causing the Dane to give his own loud cry of pleasure, the Norwegian's name slipping off his lips as he came inside of his lover. He gave a few small, final thrusts, driving out their orgasms, before pulled out of the Norwegian, and collapsed next to them, completely spent.

The two stayed quiet, just lying in each other's presence, trying to get their thoughts, as well as their breathing back in place. Like usual, Denmark was the first to speak up.

"Fuck…." Was all he said though, Norway rolled his eyes, typical Dane.

"Hm…"

"Hey… So… Does this mean every time I fuck everything up… we can have sex right?" The question was so simple and innocent in his mind. However, obviously his lover thought else wise. Before the Dane could turn his head to get a response, he found himself shoved off the bed sideways, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Idiot. We'd be fucking like rabbits, you always mess things up."

"Exactly!" Once more, the other was too dense; another thud was heard as Norway threw a pillow at the other.

"Oww…"

"Don't be such an idiot…." Norway turned around, back facing the other, cheeks red, and pulling the covers over him.

Denmark let out a few grumbles of complaints around the lines of 'abusive wife' and such. After a few moments of sulking he made his way back up onto the bed, and got under the covers, and wrapped an arm around Norway, pulling the other close against him. Much to his surprise, with little resistance from the other.

"You're an idiot…" Norway mumbled, nuzzling up against the other, half asleep.

"Love ya too babe…"

"Mmhmm…."

Silence

…..

…..

"Hey! You let me call ya babe! This must mean you're in a good mood~ Hmhmmhmm- Ow!" Denmark quickly retrieved his wandering hand from near Norway's ass. A red mark was left on the Dane's hand where the Norwegian had slapped his hand away.

"Good Night Denmark."

The Dane sulked.

"Night….. babe.."


End file.
